Emberstar's Calling
by Flaming Eagle
Summary: Emberstorm has always loved the river since she was a kit. But she never expected it would consume her whole life. One day when a storm hits, she gets washed away and rescued by a RiverClan warrior. During her recovery, Emberpaw soon realizes that RiverClan is where she belongs, but will she choose the Clan with every cats she loves, or the Clan of her dreams.
1. Allegeinces

**Ok. This is my new story: Emberstar's Calling. This chapter is just the Allegiences. I will be posting chapter one _ver_ y soon; it is already written. so yeah, this is the new story! Enjoy the Allegiences! **

* * *

**RiverClan:**

 **Leader:** **Otterstar-** white and cream she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy-** **Smokestripe-** light and dark grey striped she-cat, amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** **Bluefeather-** blue-grey and white tabby she-cat, blue eyes

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Dawnstrike-** ginger and russet tabby she-cat, amber eyes

 **Autumnfur-** pale ginger she-cat, grey eyes

 **Shimmerfall-** silver she-cat, brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Dreampaw**

 **Dustclaw-** light grey, long-furred tom, green eyes

 **Mapleshine** **-** orange and black calico she-cat, yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Foggypaw**

 **Silentrain-** dark grey tom, blue eyes

 **Duskfur-** black tom with russet markings down back and russet tail, amber eyes

 **Swiftfall-** pale grey she-cat, dark grey and black markings, grey eyes

 **Greyspots** \- grey tom with dark grey and white spots, blue eyes

 **Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Dreampaw-** white and grey tabby she-cat, blue eyes

 **Foggypaw-** grey she-cat, green eyes

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Astralfall** \- white with brown tail, face, ears, paws, bright blue eyes. Mother to Silentrain's kits: Amberkit, Cinderkit, and Sunkit

 **Lilystem-** light grey with white tail and markings, hazel eyes. Mother to Duskfur's kit: Foamkit

 **Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Cloudeye** \- pale grey tom, green sightless eyes

 **Strongheart-** dark brown she-cat, amber eyes

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:** **Foreststar-** dark brown she-cat, black tail, paws, chest, face, green eyes

 **Deputy-** **Mintleaf-** black tom, green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** **Fawnspots-** light brown and white spotted she-cat, amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Rockpaw**

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Leopardclaw-** ginger tom, amber eyes

 **Nightbreeze-** night black tom, blue eyes

 **Apprenitce, Dovepaw**

 **Sageleaf-** very dark grey tom, green eyes

 **Ashtail-** dark grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Icepaw**

 **Flaregaze-** deep ginger she-cat

 **Windybreath-** brown tom, grey eyes

 **Brookstone-** grey tom, blue eyes

 **Stripepelt-** brown and grey striped she-cat, amber eyes

 **Blackfern-** black she-cat, brown eyes

 **Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Dovepaw-** pale grey she-cat, green eyes

 **Icepaw-** light brown tom, ice blue eyes

 **Rockpaw-** dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits

 **Cloudsweep-** white she-cat, brown eyes, mother of Leopardclaw's kit: Emberkit

 **Daisytail-** cream she-cat, blue eyes, mother of Nightbreeze's kits: Skykit

 **Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Beetlestem-** dark brown she-cat, grey eyes

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:** **Goldenstar:** strangely golden tom, brown eyes

 **Deputy-** **Vinefang-** light brown she-cat, green eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** **Smallcry-** black tom, brown tail and single stripe down back, yellow eyes

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Frozencreek-** white tom with brown markings along tail, one bright blue eye, one bright green eye

 **Fieldbreeze-** dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes

 **Flowerstream-** cream she-cat, blue eyes

 **Browntuft-** light brown tom, hazel eyes

 **Fluffytail-** spikey light grey tom, amber eyes

 **Cleartalon-** black she-cat, blue eyes

 **Crystalstep-** white she-cat, amber eyes

 **Twigleaf-** brown tom, green eyes

 **Shiningheart-** black tom, brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Stormpaw**

 **Mossclaw-** dark grey she-cat, green eyes

 **Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Stormpaw-** dark grey she-cat, dark blue eyes

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits

 **Bouncefoot-** brown with black tail and paws, green eyes, mother to Fluffytail's kits: Cliffkit, Brackenkit, Pinekit and Sprucekit

 **Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Swampstream-** black and grey tabby she-cat, green eyes

 **Loudheart-** black and brown striped tom, blue eyes

 **Sweetstep-** pale yellow tom, amber eyes

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** **Sheepstar:** white she-cat, wide brown eyes

 **Deputy-** **Darkpool-** black tom, blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** **Dapplepond-** white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Coarsefur-** black she-cat, light blue eyes

 **Burrpelt-** dark brown she-cat, light blue eyes

 **Frogsplash-** grey tom, green eyes

 **Flarewhisker-** dark ginger she-cat, amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Starlingpaw**

 **Beartooth-** black tom, green eyes

 **Hawkshadow-** dark brown and white tabby she-cat, amber eyes

 **Oceanstorm-** light grey tom, blue eyes

 **Nighthawk-** black and brown spotted she-cat, light brown eyes

 **Flutterflight** \- cream she-cat, bright blue eyes

 **Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Starlingpaw-** brown she-cat, amber eyes

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits

None

 **Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Cavernglare-** black tom, dark amber eyes

 **Whisperlake-** grey she-cat, blue eyes

* * *

 **Hey! I just realized something. I will be changing some of the Allegiences because I will be having a contest in the next chapter of Snowtuft's Pain. That will mean deleting some cats, and adding others. So, yeah. I will be posting Chapter Uno very soon. So keep an eye out for that! Until next time, goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was originally planning on posting this chapter tomorrow or something, but I couldn't wait! Behold! The first _official_ chapter of Emberstar's Calling! I hope you guys enjoy, because this is another one of my 'late-night-about-to-go-to-sleep 'Eurika!' moments! And yes, Snowtuft's Pain is full of those. So once again, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emberkit heard voices. They weren't harsh or angry, but warm and welcoming.

"Emberkit!" Wailed a tiny voice. By the sound of it, it was a tomcat. The little she-kit squirmed and grumbled angrily.

"Hush, Skykit." A sweet voice told the other kit. "Emberkit will open her eyes when she is ready."

Emberkit recognized the voice as her mother's.

"But I want her to open them _now!_ " The kitten wailed again.

Emberkit was starting to get really annoyed, she was getting sick of Skykit whining every second of the day. She hissed to herself and forced her eyes open. She squinted as harsh light flooded in from the opening in the den.

"Emberkit!" Cloudsweep purred. She pulled Emberkit towards her with her tail. "You've opened your eyes!"

Emberkit purred back. She gazed at her mother. Cloudsweep was a beautiful white she-cat with dazzling brown eyes.

A white and black striped kit bounced up to her. " _Finally!_ " he whined. "I've been waiting for ages for you to open your eyes!"

"It's only been five sunrises, Skykit." A cream she-cat with blue eyes meowed.

"Same difference!"

Emberkit was still taking in her surroundings; the bramble walls of the nursery stretched high above her head. Soft moss covered the floor and nests made of bracken, moss and feathers sat on opposite sides of the den.

"Can we go outside now?" Skykit pleaded. Emberkit tilted her head. _There was more than just the Nursery?_

Cloudsweep sighed. "What do you think, Daisytail?" She asked the cream queen.

"As long as they don't get into any trouble." She replied. Just as Skykit was about to drag Emberkit out of the den, a ginger tom with amber eyes walked into the den. The tom's eyes glowed as his gaze rested on Emberkit. The little kit pressed against her mother warily. This cat smelled familiar, though. She screwed up her eyes, trying to remember.

The tom walked up to Cloudsweep, purring. "She's opened her eyes!" He pressed his muzzle against Cloudsweep's.

Emberkit gazed at the muscular ginger tom, puzzled. "Who are you?" she asked. The kit padded up to him and smelled his single white foot. He kind of smelled like her.

"I'm your father, Leopardclaw." The handsome tom meowed. His amber eyes sparkled.

Emberkit gasped. Now she remembered him! He had visited her when she was only a couple days old. She smiled and pressed against his leg.

"She looks just like you." Emberkit's mother mewed to Leopardclaw.

Emberkit looked her father up and down. His ginger pelt shone brightly in the sunshine and his amber eyes gleamed. Did that mean that she had amber eyes too?

"Cloudsweep, what do I look like?" Emberkit meowed. Her mother and father looked at each other.

"Why don't you come see?" She purred. Leopardclaw swept Emberkit and Skykit up on his shoulders.

"Look after them!" Daisytail called anxiously from her nest.

"Don't worry, we will." Leopardclaw called back. The two kits squeaked with delight as Leopardclaw pushed his way out of the nursery. Light blinded Emberkit; it made the nursery seem like a shadow compared to this. She squinted her eyes and looked around. Soon she got used to the sun and fully opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

Emberkit looked at Skykit and saw her aw reflected in his face. She purred and stared around the camp. A large bush rested opposite from the tunnel; large cats were walking in and out of the plant.

"Woah." Emberkit whispered. She heard her parents purr. On one side of camp, there was a fallen tree, under it a clump of ferns rose high into the air, through it she could partially see some bodies of cats curled up in nests.

"Look Emberkit!" Skykit squealed. "That's the apprentice den!" The black and white kit motioned towards a tree stump with a clump of ferns next to it; a light brown tom with eyes like ice padded out. Next to him another she-cat stood, her coat was pale grey.

Skykit jumped up and down causing Leopardclaw to grunt. "And that's Icepaw and Dovepaw!" he whispered in awe, "They're siblings. And look how big they are!" The two apprentices looked giant compared to the kits. Then a large night black tom walked up to Icepaw and Dovepaw.

Emberkit snickered, "They don't look so big compared to that warrior." Skykit laughed next to her. Her gaze rested on a giant rock on the edge of camp. Under it sat a dark brown she-cat with a black tail, paws, chest, and face. Next to her sat a black tom with leaf green eyes. As Leopardclaw and Cloudsweep walked toward the two cats, the she-cat's green eyes rested on the two kits.

She stood up and went to touch noses with Cloudsweep. "I see ThunderClan's two kits are venturing around camp." She purred.

Leopardclaw dipped his head at the brown she-cat. "Foreststar." His amber gaze traveled to the black tom. "Mintleaf."

Mintleaf flicked his tail in acknowledgement.

"Actually," Cloudsweep meowed, "Emberkit wanted to see what she looked like."

"And me!" Skykit added.

"And Skykit." The white queen purred.

"Well sadly there are no puddles right now." Foreststar mewed. "But you could always go to the river."

"Well, I would if they were older…" Cloudsweep started to explain.

"But we don't think it would be safe." Leopardclaw finished. His mate nodded gratefully at him.

"But we will listen!" Emberkit piped up.

"Yeah! We won't get into any trouble! We promise!" Skykit mewed.

"Please?" Emberkit whined.

"Please!" Her black and white friend put in.

"Please?"

"Please!"

"Plea-"

"Ok that's enough!" Cloudsweep meowed sternly.

"As long as you behave." Leopardclaw added. The two kits squealed in delight. Foreststar waved her tail and murmured a 'good luck' to the two warriors. Emberkit's mother and father trotted through the gorse tunnel. Scents washed over Emberkit and she stumbled back, bumping into Skykit. He tumbled off of Leopardclaw's back and onto the forest floor.

"AH!" He screamed. "IT FEELS WEIRD!" Emberkit's eyes lit up.

"I wanna try!" She squeaked. But as she jumped down, Leopardclaw grabbed her scruff and swung her up in the air.

"No, Emberkit." He meowed through her fur.

" _Why not?!"_ Emberkit complained. "Skykit gets to!"

"Well he fell down. And I don't want you –either of you, stepping on thorns." Leopardclaw explained. Cloudsweep hurried over and picked up Skykit who was rolling around in the leaves. The two warriors carried Skykit and Emberkit the rest of the way. Emberkit looked around and saw the leaves on the trees were abnormal colors. They were a mixture of red, gold, yellow, crimson, and orange.

"Why are the leaves different colors?" Emberkit asked. "Aren't they supposed to be green?" As she spoke, a crimson leaf fell on her face. She squeaked and shook it off.

"Well, dear." Cloudsweep told her daughter, mew slightly muffled by Skykit's kitten fluff. "It's Leaf Fall, and that means the leaves turn different colors and then fall down."

"Oh."

"Aha! We're coming up on a stream kits." Leopardclaw meowed. The kits cheered.

"Now be careful!" Cloudsweep warned them. "Do not lean too far over the stream and do not try to get in it. Because if you do, we are taking you straight back to the nursery!"

The kits chirped an ok as the two warriors set their loads down on the ground. Emberkit scrambled up to the edge of the trickling water. Skykit followed more cautiously.

"It's beautiful!" Emberkit whispered. The stream was the best thing the little kit had ever seen! She fell in love with it right away; they way that the water could overflow or shrink, the sparkle, the clarity. It provided prey and kept cats from dyeing of dehydration.

"Yes, you are, sweetheart." Cloudsweep purred, resting her tail on Emberkit's back. Leopardclaw sat next to his kit and rubbed his muzzle against her flank. Emberkit realized that her parents were talking about her; _she_ was talking about the river. Emberkit shook her head and looked at her reflection. She gasped at what she saw. A bright ginger and white tabby cat started back through bright amber eyes, just like her father's. _Whoa! I_ do _look a lot like Leopardclaw!_

Emberkit looked up at her father and pressed into his side, purring.

"I look like _that!"_ Emberkit heard Skykit squeak, sounding annoyed. He looked at the family sitting beside him. "I thought I'd look like Foreststar!"

The ginger kit tilted her head. "You don't like what you look like?"

"No!" The black and white striped kit pouted, his blue eyes sparking frustratingly.

Cloudsweep stepped up to Skykit. "But you're a very handsome kit; you look strong and handsome like your father. Your pelt is a mix between your mother and your father's pelts."

Skykit lifted his head proudly. "Yeah! I look like my father!"

"So do I, Skykit!" Emberkit squeaked proudly.

"Cool!" Emberkit's best friend replied. They started chasing each other around, squeaking in delight. Suddenly Emberkit slipped and tumbled into the river.

"Emberkit!" Leopardclaw yowled. He scooped his paw into the stream and quickly dragged Emberkit out. Her long furred pelt was wet and dripping, amber eyes sparkling with fear and excitement. Cloudsweep's fur was spiked up; she started roughly licking Emberkit's fur the wrong way, trying to warm the shivering kit up.

"That's it, we're going back. I don't want Skykit falling into the stream too." Leopardclaw meowed hurriedly. His mate nodded in agreement. The ginger warrior picked up his daughter while Cloudsweep picked up Skykit.

* * *

As Emberkit settled down to sleep, curled up against her mother's belly fur, she couldn't help thinking of that day's events. It didn't matter that her parents told her that rivers were dangerous and she should never be by one by herself, or told her that it would be okay, or whispering in 'secret' to each other saying that she would be scarred for life; because that ordeal had left her shaking in her fur; but not with cold, not with fear, but with excitement and curiosity.

As far as Emberkit was concerned, the river was something to be enjoyed, not feared.

* * *

 **So...that was the first chapter of Emberstar's Calling! I don't really know what to say...sorry. It's 10 at night at I'm really tired. But, eh. What're gonna do. Oh, wait. I could sleep. Psh, nah. Sleeping is for losers. Not that I'm saying you guys are losers! Oh jeez, yeah I should sleep. I'm starting to ramble. *Sigh* Oh! Yeah, QOTD!**

 **QOTD- What do you think about Emberkit and Skykit?**

 **And yeah! That's it for now! See you in the next chapter! Hasta la vista (baby)!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Guess who's back? Back again? Eagleflame's back! Yay! I know it's been a long time...like...a really REALLY long time. Heh...sorry about that... Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter! It's kind of short, though...so...BEWARE!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Blaze- Thanks Blaze! And it's ok that Amberkit and Emberkit are similar names, considering they are very different cats. :)**

 **Silver- Thank you so much!**

 **Crystal- Thanks! And I think Skykit's cool too ;)**

 **Those are all the reviews! Thank you guys so much for all the support! And now onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Skykit's POV**

Throughout the forest thunder boomed and lightning lit up the cloud darkened sky. Outside of the nursery, rain poured down upon the sand floor of the ThunderClan camp, turning the ground to mud.

Skykit growled with annoyance and flattened his ears against his head as another crash of thunder shook the sky. It had been raining all day so Skykit had been forced to stay in the nursery until the storm had died down. But of course, it hadn't. At sunrise, Foreststar had called a Clan meeting, ordering all cats not to leave the camp alone; even banned the apprentices from going outside the camp all together.

At that time, the storm had been making it's way through RiverClan territory, swelling the rivers around it. Luckily, the dawn patrol saw the thunder clouds in the distance and the rain pouring out from them. They had hurried back to warn Foreststar.

Skykit let out an irritated hmph and swished his tail across the nursery floor.

"Skykit, will you be quiet please?" Daisytail scolded her kit, blue eyes flashing.

"But Daisytail." The black and white kit whined. "I've been stuck inside all day! And Emberkit's been sleeping the whole time." Skykit cast an accusing glare at the ginger and white she-kit curled up next to her mother.

"Well you can't blame her." Daisytail mewed. "After all, she did fall into a stream."

Skykit growled, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Ooooh. A stream."

The queen sighed and swept Skykit towards her with her tail, ignoring his mewls of protests. "No more talking tonight. It's high time you went to sleep."

"But I don't wanna sleep!" The black and white kit grumbled, mew muffled by Daisytail's tail fur. He spit the fluff out of his mouth and repeated what he said.

"You are going to sleep," She said, interrupting an angry Skykit. "And I don't want to hear anymore of her whining!"

Skykit cast an annoyed look at his mother before reluctantly curling up in her tail fluff. The young kit drifted off into a disturbed sleep, haunted by nightmares of crashing waves and deafening thunder.

* * *

 **Emberkit's POV**

The strangely amber colored world around was blurred and fuzzy. Emberkit stretched open her eyes and immediately scrambled backwards; in front of her face were the bright amber eyes of her father, Leopardclaw.

"Leopardclaw!" Cloudsweep gasped. "Look what you did! You scared the poor baby out of her fur!"

Emberkit fluffed her ginger and white fur up. "I am not scared!" She protested, padding forwards to stare definitely at her father. Leopardclaw chuckled, a purr rumbling deep in his throat. He nuzzled Emberkit and gazed at her with loving eyes.

"I bet."

Cloudsweep purred and flicked Leoparclaw lightly with her tail. "Has it stopped raining yet?"

The muscular warrior nodded. "Yes, it has. But I suspect it'll rain more by sunhigh."

Emberkit bounced on her paws, her eyes alight with excitement. "Can I go play in the rain?"

Emberkit's parents exchanged a worried look.

Cloudsweep rested her tail on Emberkit's back. "I don't know, your still quite young and you might get a cold..."

"Please Cloudsweep!" She begged, widening her eyes hopefully. The kit turned to Leopardclaw. "Please?"

Leopardclaw was looking anywhere but Emberkit, he knew if her did he would have to give in. Finally the ginger tom looked at his daughter. "Oh, I can't say no to you. Yes, you can go outside."

Coudsweep gave her mate a look.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Tell me you can say no to that face!"

Cloudsweep sighed and shook her head. She put her head down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Emberkit crouched in the dense walls of brambles. Her tail quivered with anticipation. Suddenly something rustled to her left. She snapped her head around and saw a white and black shape squirming towards her. Emberkit sighed. Skykit.

"What are you doing, Emberkit?" The tom-kit asked.

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" the ginger kit hissed. "I'm going to sneak out of camp."

Skykit's eyes widened. "What, why? Leopardclaw and Cloudsweep would be furious!"

Emberkit shook her head, "I don't care. I have to see the river." Her eyes sparkled with wonder. "The elders were telling me that there's an even bigger river on the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan!"

"No!"

"Yes."

Skykit mewed, "Don't go Emberkit. Remember the last time you fell in the river?"

"That's why I have to go! I just can't stop thinking about it!" Emberkit persisted.

"You just can't-" The tom-kit broke off. "You know what, fine. Go swim in the river like a slimy fish. See if I care."

"Skykit-" The ginger kit meowed. But her friend was already wiggling out of the wall of thorns. Emberkit shook her head and concentrated on getting herself through the camp wall without leaving behind half of her pelt.

When she finally squeezed herself out of the fur-trap and stood panting on the other side. She whipped her head around and crouched down next to a bush a tail length away, searching for warriors. Once the coast was clear, she bounded away through the forest, enjoying the feeling of mulch beneath her paws and hearing the rustle of leaves above her head.

"Emberkit!" The faint call of her mother carried on the breeze. But Emberkit ignored it and ran deeper into the woods.

* * *

Emberkit stopped in her tracks, panting. She had run all the way from the camp to a large light brown rock jutting out from the ground. Her nose twitched, suddenly picking up a strange smell. And right after that smell had wrapped itself around her, a loud roaring noise filled Emberkit's ears. The kit layed her ears flat against her head, desperate to deafen the ear-splitting roar.

Suddenly a thought popped up in Emberkit's head. That must be the river!

She squealed with delight, flipped her ears back up, and bounded forward, running quickly across the warm stone. With every step, the smell and sounds of the water grew stronger, drawing Emberkit nearer and nearer.

Then the rock abruptly cut off, a tail-length down the churning river finally showed itself. Emberkit let out a startled cry and skidded to a halt, less than a mouse-length from the edge of the cliff. It took her a few moments to take in the sparkling water, but after her amber eyes got adjusted to shining light, she let out a purr of content.

"It's wonderful." Emberkit whispered to herself. She looked around, suddenly desperate to get down the stones and into the river. Aha! The little kit thought. To the left was a slope that led down to river. She bounded down the declining rock and paused at the edge of the rushing water. Reeds dotted the banks and behind her, ferns spread out into the forest, merging with the bramble bushes and trees.

Emberkit tentivly dipped her paw into the sparkling water and recoiled as it's chill soaked into her ginger fur. A dark shape suddenly streaked through the water. Emberkit jumped back and narrowed her eyes and the shape. She tip-toed towards the water and peered closer at the dark splotch. It suddenly leapt out of the water and into the air.

Once again Emberkit leaped backwards. The...thing...that jumped out the water was covered in silver scales and was shaped like a weird Holly leaf.

"It's a fish." a voice said.

Emberkit whipped her head around and found the source of the voice. It was a dark gray she-cat with different shades of lighter, bluish and darker grey mixed into her fur. The kit stepped out from the shadows from across the river and stared definitely at Emberkit.

"Who are you?" Emberkit meowed. The ginger kit eyed the RiverClan kit: she looked about the same age.

"Cinderkit." She replied. "And this is Amberkit."

Cinderkit turned around and started talking to the plants behind her. Emberkit cocked her head. Is this cat insane? She thought.

After a few more moments of talking to nothing, Cinderkit turned around, her eyes alight with triumph. Then another kit walked out from the shadows! Two of them!

"Hi." The new kit mumbled. Her ginger and white fur was ruffled and her blue eyes were uneasy. "I'm Amberkit."

Emberkit waved her tail in greeting. She opened her mouth to speak, when Amberkit suddenly turned to Cinderkit.

"We shouldn't be here!" The ginger kit hissed.

Cinderkit rolled her eyes. "Just because Sunkit is sick, doesn't mean that we couldn't go on an adventure! And besides, it's not like Otterstar's going to kick us out of RiverClan if she founds out we escaped again. Or will she...?"

Amberkit gasped and stared at her sister in horror. "I don't want to be kicked out of RiverClan!"

"I was kidding! Just kidding!" The grey sister defended herself.

Amberkit shook her head. "No, I have to go." She started backing up into the woods. "Nice to meet you!" The RiverClan cat called back before turning around and running off into the trees.

Cinderkit sighed and turned her attention back towards Emberkit. "She can be paranoid at times."

Emberkit laughed and shook out her ginger fur.

"Emberkit!" A cat's call sounded echoed through the forest.

"Uh-oh." The ThunderClan kit whispered.

Cinderkit sharply breathed in. "Ooh. I better run. Good luck with your...punishment..." The grey kit turned around and quickly ran away.

"Emberkit." A low voice growled from behind the ginger kit. Emberkit slowly turned around, ears pressed flat against her head. Sitting behind her was a patrol of four cats: Leopardclaw, Mintleaf, Flaregaze and Icepaw.

* * *

 **And that was the chapter! I hope you all liked it! Onto the QOTD!**

 **QOTD- What is your favorite holiday?**

 **AOTD- Christmas- because I get to see my family and there is tons of snow! Plus, first Christmas at my new house! :D**

 **Thank you for reading, and until next time, cherrio!**


End file.
